1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot control device, and a robotic system.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been performed a process of setting an offset of a tool to an arm before processing a work using the tool attached to the arm. In JP-A-8-85083 (Document 1), there is disclosed a method of deriving the offset of the tool to the arm based on a result obtained by performing an operation of aligning the tool attached to the arm with a control point in the real space a plurality of times with the posture of the arm changed.
According to the technology described in Document 1, it is necessary for the operator to operate the arm so that the tool has contact with the control point to thereby teach the position of the control point. However, it is not easy to accurately operate the arm while visually identifying the boundary between the state in which the arm has contact with the control point and the state in which the arm does not have contact with the control point. Therefore, in the technology described in Document 1, there is a problem that it is difficult to accurately teach the position of the control point. Further, if it is assumed that the offset of the tool is set while correctly teaching the position of the control point, there is a problem that the time necessary for the setting is elongated, and the more the number of the robots of the setting target increases, the more serious the problem becomes.